Los aparentes
by Cane el Lindo Gatito
Summary: Ahí tenía a este chico punk tomado de la mano de esa adorable jovencita de portada ¡a punto de asesinarla! Pero no desconfíes tanto, Shizune. No sea que tu jefa tenga razón. One-shot, AU, leve humor, leve violencia, insinuante GaaHina.


_edit: 06-02-2012_

La vida consta, para pesar de las almas grandiosas y la gloria de los imbéciles, de puras apariencias. No es lo que piensas, es lo que vendes. No es tu habilidad de amante y tus sinceras intenciones, es el tremendo auto del año que conduces y la MasterCard que sacas a pasear para comprarle antojos. No es tu nutrido currículo y numerosas cartas de recomendación al postular a un cargo, sino qué tan generoso sea el escote a la hora de la entrevista. En síntesis, no es quién mierda seas… es cómo te conviertes a ti mismo en tu propia tarjetita de presentación.

Al menos ese era el mantra que su jefa solía repetir cada día desde que la habían despedido del cargo que había ocupado con orgullo los últimos veinte años en el prestigioso hospital de Konoha. Según ella, todo había sido porque "sus años habían comenzado a delatarla", y a los de la directiva "ya no les calentaba tanto como en sus años mozos".

Para Shizune eso era una jodida estupidez. Siendo una enfermera en papeles y secretaria de facto, admiraba el genial cerebro de la médico cirujano Tsunade incluso desde antes de conocerla, ya que su fama le precedía. Y se sabía tan sólo una entre los tantos fans que se había venido ganando a lo largo de su carrera. Aún recordaba a los vejetes curvos y arrugados con más experiencia del departamento de cirugía… ¡los más feos eran los más requeridos! ¿Machismo? ¡Qué va! Eran varias las viejas sabias entre ellos que jamás habían portado las curvas de la astuta Tsunade pero que aun así seguían siendo empleadas del hospital.

No, el problema de Tsunade no eran sus "años delatores". Y Shizune lo sabía bien. Su problema se reducía en una simple palabra, dolorosa para cualquier ser humano que luchara por algo de respeto de parte de la sociedad. En su caso se acentuaba un poco, ya que, ¿quién en su sano juicio se iba a efectuar un trasplante de hígado viendo doble y apestando a sake?

Oh, sí. Tsunade ya estaba llegando a los cincuenta años, pero viéndose como una treintañera. Se mantenía tan bien como si bebiera la sangre de siete vírgenes cada luna llena y encima era tan brillante como todos sus colegas cirujanos juntos. Pero ni todo eso podía con su pequeño problema con el alcohol. Shizune se preguntaba si su siempre jefa no lo reconocía en voz alta por testaruda, por orgullo o por sincera ceguera, pero no se lo plantearía directamente jamás; Shizune no era tan valiente.

—Ten, Shizune, ve a abrir la caja.

—Ya voy.

Ahora sabía que era una persona de lo más leal del mundo. Se sentía como una aprendiz del período Edo, siguiendo a su maestra contra viento y marea para demostrarle de alguna manera su gratitud por todas las enseñanzas aprendidas. Bueno, alguna estupidez semejante tenía que inventarse para sentirse mejor, después de todo, debía admitir que no se lo había pensado del todo bien el día en el que renunciara después de saber del despido de la cirujano. De haber sabido que terminaría trabajando en una farmacia nocturna clandestina en uno de los barrios más peligrosos del centro de Konoha, tal vez habría modificado un poquito sus acciones. Ah, y había que sumarle que ahora ganaba casi la mitad del sueldo que ganaba en el hospital, por supuesto. No lo había planeado muy bien, ¿verdad?

—Ahora cerramos esto por dentro y… —se murmuraba a sí misma la pechugona doctora mientras que bajaba la cortina de barras metálicas del local que las protegería de posibles percances delictuales— bien. Ya estamos.

Un par de disparos se escuchaba en alguna de las calles cercanas. Al principio había puesto nerviosa a Shizune cada jornada, pero después de un mes ya estaba casi acostumbrada. Más particularmente, el día que Tsunade había llegado con esa Glock G26 la costumbre había llegado a la fuerza. Qué bien se sentía tener un arma de fuego bajo el mesón de la caja para defenderse. A pesar de haber visto cómo su rubia jefaza le había partido la cara a aquél pobre pelafustán que había intentado asaltarlas la semana anterior, Shizune sabía que no había que confiarse; dos mujeres solas en una farmacia nocturna en un barrio lleno de drogadictos no era para cualquier blandengue.

¡Oh, en qué mierda había estado pensando el maldito día en que había renunciado al hospital!

—¿Se siente mal, Tsunade-sama? —le preguntó al ver que trajinaba el estante de los psicotrópicos.

—Qué va. Es sólo que no me siento lo suficientemente bien. Hazme un favor, Shizune, atiende ésta pocilga mientras que me retiro por un momento, ¿sí? Cualquier cosa estaré en la bodega —contestó Tsunade, agarrando un frasco cuya etiqueta la pobre Shizune no alcanzó a identificar y sacando de entre sus enormes pechos la petaca metálica que siempre la acompañaba.

Y bueno, no había nada qué hacer contra eso. La dueña de la farmacia se retiró al cuartucho que usaban de bodega cerrando con un portazo tras de sí. Shizune suspiró muy pesadamente una vez y se dedicó a esperar sentada en el banquito frente a la caja. Suspiró más pesadamente una segunda vez luego de una hora, viendo una que otra prostituta o traficante caminando por la calle mal iluminada. Y suspiró una tercera vez casi dos horas después de eso, viendo cómo una jauría de perros se peleaba a muerte por tirarse una perra callejera que paseaba por ahí.

—Alguien debería llamar a control animal —se comentó a sí misma, maldiciendo el no tener siquiera una tele con cable para entretenerse.

Su vista repasó el estrecho cuartucho, sus murallas de ladrillo carcomido pintadas a la mala con la pintura blanca más barata del mercado; aún se podían ver los rallados que los delincuentes habían hecho a través del esmalte al agua, si apenas antes de instalar la farmacia ella y Tsunade habían tenido que desinfectar aquél raterío abandonado pasado a orines, lleno de botellas rotas y jeringas reutilizadas. El arriendo era verdaderamente barato, pero los arreglos habían sido una tortura. Un corto pasillo bordeado por dos estantes de artículos de higiene separaban el mesón sobre el que yacía echada la adormilada Shizune y la puerta asegurada con la rejilla corrediza, iluminado por un tubo fluorescente que pestañeaba con un constante "tic, tic, tic". Del otro lado del ancho umbral estaba la calle desierta, en la que varios edificios de departamentos de bajo presupuesto se apilaban a la acera. En toda la cuadra sólo había un foco funcionando, insuficiente para dar seguridad al transitar por aquél sitio abandonado de la mano de dios… o alguna patrulla haciendo un recorrido sólo por si acaso.

En los policías ausentes se encontraba meditando cuando de pronto unos lejanos pasos comenzaron a hacerse más notorios. Pensó en que probablemente se trataría de otra prostituta, o de otro traficante… o de una prostituta traficando. Tal vez un prostituto, ya que también había visto de esos por ese lugar. ¿Cuánto costarían sus servicios…? Pero luego sus pensamientos se interrumpieron otra vez al darse cuenta de que los pasos se detenían cerca de la farmacia.

Le pareció extraño. Por precaución llevó su mano bajo el mesón, liberando la Glock de los dos ganchos metálicos que la traían atascada contra la madera. Los pasos se volvieron a sentir, esta vez más suaves, y en cuanto la figura se hizo visible tras las barritas metálicas Shizune creyó saber de qué se trataba en aquella ocasión.

—Buenas noches —saludó él—. Disculpe, sé que le sonará inconveniente, pero unos tipos nos han venido siguiendo por un buen tramo. Sólo faltan un par de cuadras para llegar a mi departamento, pero ésta es la última manzana con alumbrado antes de llegar. ¿Nos dejaría pasar, por favor? Sería sólo un momento, mi novia está muy asustada.

Un drogadicto. Un maldito drogadicto. Tan sólo mirarlo lo supo bien: esas botas militares, los jeans negros desgastados y rasgados, la camiseta negra con un logo indescifrable igual de desgastado (probablemente de una de esas banditas seudo-satánicas que la juventud oía por esos días), esa camisa roja a cuadros y esa larga casaca militar arremangada que dejaba mostrar sus delgados brazos llenos de tatuajes y pulseras de cuero… para rematar estaba su rostro enfermizamente pálido, sus ojeras de adicto y su cabello tieso teñido de rojo furia. Seguramente en la mochila que traía colgada al hombro traía todo tipo de estupefacientes y armas blancas para degollarla en cuanto le diera la oportunidad. ¿Dejarlo entrar? ¡Sí, claro!

—Lo lamento, no abrimos después de medianoche —contestó con el tono más frío que podía producir su garganta.

Él pareció molestarse con su respuesta, pero no protestó. Se fue por la misma dirección en la que había aparecido, por el sonido de sus pasos sobre el pavimento mojado supo que no había ido muy lejos. Sólo un momento después volvió a aparecer, esta vez sosteniendo la reja entre sus blancos dedos.

—Será sólo un momento, lo prometo. Si estuviera solo me las arreglaría por mi cuenta, pero tengo que velar por mi chica. No soy ningún psicópata, lo juro.

—¿Y dónde está esta novia tuya, eh?

Él se la quedó mirando aún más molesto todavía, pero otra vez no lo expresó con palabras. Para ser un drogadicto era muy educado. Se giró hacia donde había ido hacía un rato y extendió su mano lentamente.

—Ven, Hinata.

Una chica como de la misma edad de aquél sujeto apareció dentro del encuadre de la puerta, agarrada de la mano de su disque novio como una pobre chiquilla perdida. A Shizune casi se le caía la mandíbula al piso por la impresión. Sus enormes ojos claros y su largo y brillante cabello oscuro, su piel igual de pálida que su acompañante, todo en ella era una monada. Y luego estaba su vestuario, radicalmente distinto al de su compañero: unas Converse azules relucientes de nuevas, calcetas violeta claro hasta arriba de la rodilla, un abrigo azul marino acampanado hasta medio muslo y abotonado completamente, mitones de lana rosa pálido, una bufanda a tono enrollada a su cuello y un bolso vintage violeta colgando de un hombro y descansando en la cadera contraria. ¿La estaban jodiendo? ¿Cómo era que una chiquilla que se veía así podía cagarse la vida a tal punto de ennoviarse con un delincuente semejante?

Shizune no les compraba su cuento. ¿Qué tal si eran unos ladrones profesionales? ¡Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido! Ella en realidad estaba tan llena de tatuajes como él, sólo que los escondía bajo ese adorable abrigo de lana y su cara de "yo-no-fui-por-favor-no-me-hagan-nada". Seguramente habían asaltado varias estaciones de servicio, licorerías y otras farmacias de horario nocturno como su propio local siguiendo la misma estrategia, ofreciendo la buena pinta de la nena como vil carnada para los honestos empleados, burlándose de sus cándidos corazones al querer ayudar a tan aparentemente inocente criatura. ¡Pero qué coraje! ¡Pero, ay, no! ¡Pero es que de Shizune no se burlaba nadie!

—A ver, muéstrame tus brazos —le ordenó, tan fría como había comenzado su diálogo con el pelirrojo.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó el joven. La chica que se suponía que era su novia lo miró confundida, como preguntándole qué debía hacer—. Maldita sea… Vamos, Hina, muéstrale uno de tus brazos. Antes de que nos maten.

"Hina" obedeció, levantándose una de sus mangas hasta el codo. Ningún tatuaje a la vista. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro, y lo mismo. Pero Shizune aún no se convencía. ¿Y si en vez de los brazos era su espalda? ¿O si su alianza criminal era tan reciente que ella aún no se entintaba para delatarla como la ladrona que realmente era? ¿Qué pasaba si les abría y entre los dos la asesinaban y descuartizaban? ¡Viendo la pinta de aquel muchacho, bien que podrían abusar de ella entre los dos! El otro día nada más había visto un documental escalofriante en el History Channel sobre parejas criminales…

O tal vez…

¡A esa pobre nenita la habían secuestrado! ¡Oh, no podía ser verdad! ¡Qué pérfido, qué vil, qué inhumano! ¿En qué momento el mundo se había llegado a podrir a tal punto en que el crimen organizado hacía uso y abuso de pobres e inocuas muchachas para embaucar a honestos y esforzados trabajadores nocturnos como lo era Shizune? ¡Pobre muchacha! ¿Le habría hecho algo? ¿La habría despojado de su dinero, su móvil y su billetera? ¿Le habría faltado el respeto, toqueteado indecentemente o golpeado? ¿Bajo qué terrible amenaza la tenía ahí, actuando como si fuera su novia para hacerlos entrar a su farmacia? ¡Debía estar tan asustada, en ese vecindario de mala muerte, a una hora de los suburbios más cercanos, que era donde ella pertenecía! ¿Acaso ese sinvergüenza creía que podría haberla engañado con algo tan falso como que esa joven dama estaba emparentada con esa basura de la sociedad?

Pero, un momento… si él era capaz de llegar tan lejos como para raptar a una chiquilla y llevarla a ese sitio sólo para conseguir drogas, ¿de qué sería capaz una vez que Shizune —hipotéticamente, claro— les permitiera entrar? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Alguien así sólo actuaría siguiendo sus más bajos impulsos. Las ataría a ambas y tomaría cuantos frascos considerara útiles para su vacía causa. En su saqueo, seguramente encontraría a Tsunade en la bodega en un estado deplorable, neutralizándola sin un esfuerzo. A vista y paciencia de las tres se drogaría y luego abusaría de cada una hasta hartarse. Siendo tres testigos que lo podrían identificar fácilmente, se desharía de ellas, vaciaría la caja registradora, borraría sus huellas y después se daría a la fuga. ¡Oh, cuán claro estaba ahora! ¡El peor error de su vida había sido renunciar al hospital! ¡Ahora iba a sufrir una muerte indigna y humillante! ¡Su fantasma estaría condenado a vagar en la Sodoma que era ese barrio pordiosero clamando venganza por su cruento asesinato hasta el final de los tiempos…!

No. Debía mantener la calma. Ellos estaban afuera y ella adentro, protegida por una reja de gruesas vigas que habían mandado a hacer especialmente para casos como aquellos. No se iba a quedar así, claro que no. Shizune daría la pelea a ese malnacido. Con cuidado tomó la pistola que tenía escondida y los dos extraños reaccionaron ante el gesto. No había que ser muy astuto para darse cuenta que tenía un arma y que pensaba usarla.

—Tú —apuntó con el mentón al secuestrador de menores—. Retrocede diez pasos, quédate donde pueda verte.

—Lo único que faltaba —contestó, agarrándose ambas sienes con una mano y notoriamente fastidiado.

—¡Obedece!

El maleante respiró profundo, botando el aire lenta y sonoramente. Retrocedió los diez pasos exigidos y se quedó ahí plantado, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. La chica se quedó mirándolo, dándole la espalda a la farmacéutica. Shizune notó que ella estaba a punto de ir a donde estaba él, pero se aseguraría de que eso no sucediera.

—Quédate ahí, pequeña.

Sus ojos claros emanaban angustia y confusión. ¡Oh, pobre criaturita! Shizune se acercó a la reja metálica y en un susurro que sólo ellas dos podrían alcanzar a oír quiso consolarla.

—Está bien, todo ha terminado —le sonrió la jamás ejercida enfermera.

—¿Eh?

—No te preocupes, ese malandrín ya no podrá hacerte daño. Dime, ¿te golpeó? ¿Te dio algo para que consumieras? ¿Te amenazó?

—Esto… creo que usted está confundida… él está conmigo…

—¡Shh! Ya no es necesario seguir con todo aquél montaje, chiquilla. ¿Ves esto? —le enseñó el arma, sacudiéndola en el aire apuntando al techo—. Apenas vea que él intente hacerte daño, le disparo.

—¡¿Q-qué dice?

—Oh, no te preocupes, la sé usar muy bien. Ya hice el curso de manejo de armas, así que es seguro.

—¡No!

—Claro que sí —intentó darle confianza mostrándole cómo se disparaba. Se puso en la posición que le habían enseñado en el club de tiro y apuntó hacia el pelirrojo—. Mira: la sostienes así y…

—¡¿Qué está haciendo? —chilló la chica, interponiéndose entre el cañón y el joven que tenía diez pasos atrás de ella.

—¡Por dios, no vuelvas a hacer eso! —le gritó Shizune a la chica, volviendo a apuntar hacia el techo de un tirón.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí, Hinata? —se alarmó el muchacho, avanzando un paso.

—¡Tú, regresa atrás! —amenazó Shizune, ya un poco más histérica al ver que no estaba manejando todo el asunto en la palma de sus manos como se lo había dibujado en la cabeza—. Terminemos con esta tontería, ¿sí? Voy a abrir esto para que puedas entrar de una buena vez y este secuestrador…

—¿Secuestrador…? ¡No, usted no entiende! —la interrumpió ella, cuyos niveles de desesperación llegado ese momento eran bastante más visibles que los de Shizune, quien ya tenía la rejilla semi-abierta y lista para recibir a la pobre víctima del malvado pelirrojo.

—Vamos, ya estás a salvo. Puedes entrar —le sonrió la mujer, cándida y protectora, extendiéndole los brazos para recibirla a su anhelada liberación.

Pero ningún abrazo de rescate se estaba produciendo en esa escena. Otra vez las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo calculaba Shizune. Su sonrisa se congeló en lo que era un incómodo momento, aún no comprendiendo por qué la jovencita se tomaba tanto tiempo en pasar a la bendita farmacia.

La chica no dijo nada. Dio un paso, luego otro. Luego otro, y otro, y otro… pero en dirección contraria. Hasta que al fin llegó hasta el muchacho, tomó su mano, ambos la miraron con repugnancia y comenzaron a andar lejos de ahí.

¡Era un caso severo de Síndrome de Estocolmo!

—¡Detente ahí, pequeña! ¡Sé que piensas que lo amas, pero no es cierto! ¡Hay especialistas dedicados a sanar mujeres que padecen lo mismo que tú! ¡Que él viva al margen de la ley y que sus víctimas le teman te podrá parecer algo atractivo, pero en realidad es algo enfermizo! ¡Vuelve…!

No hubo respuesta… de ellos, al menos. No podía decir lo mismo de los vecinos intentando dormir en los departamentos aledaños.

—¡Ya cállate!

—¡Mira la hora, tarada de mierda!

—¡La única enferma eres tú!

—¡Ya cierra el pico, loca de patio!

—¡Déjame dormir, maldita furcia!

—¡Si no dejas de gritar te iré a sanar yo mismo!

Y luego los perros ladrando y aullando, los silbidos, la inexplicable alarma de auto, los infaltables gatos, los zapatos surcando los aires y los múltiples golpes en variadas superficies a la mano de los entusiasmados protestantes. Apenas y el último de los gritones terminó de darle sus saludos a la madre de Shizune, los perros dejaron de aullar y ladrar, los gatos se volvieron a dormir, los golpes cesaron y la alarma de auto se calló tan misteriosamente como se había activado. Sólo quedaba el omnipresente zumbido de tránsito que jamás se interrumpía y los pasos del secuestrador junto a su secuestrada alejándose poco a poco.

Shizune maldijo en silencio. Sentía tanta lástima por aquella alma perdida… y tanta rabia por la oveja descarriada que la había arrastrado a sus modos criminales. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Si esa pobre niña no abría los ojos por su cuenta, nadie la podría salvar del abismo en el que se había metido por cuenta propia. Se quedó mirándolos sin moverse, tirada en el piso del local con la rejilla aún semi-enrollada sobre su cabeza. Las dos siluetas se hacían más pequeñas poco a poco, sus pasos hacían eco en la amplitud de la calle, internándose en la oscuridad de la cuadra cuyos focos habían dejado de funcionar desde hacía más de una semana.

—¿Eh?

Sombras, a lo lejos. Cinco, tal vez más, algunos acercándose directamente hacia ellos y otros zigzagueando, como jauría de lobos. Shizune bajó las protecciones del local sin pensárselo demasiado. Tomó el candado entre sus manos pero no lo usó. Sólo miró al pelirrojo dar media vuelta y llevarse consigo a su acompañante tirándola rápidamente del brazo. Ahora sus pasos eran más largos y rápidos. Al pasar frente a la farmacia sus figuras se iluminaban por su luz intermitente, ignorándola completamente. No llegaron muy lejos, advirtiendo algo frente a ellos.

Una risa no muy lejana llamó la atención de Shizune. Se asomó a ver lo que estaban viendo los jóvenes, alcanzando a ver un grupo similar al anterior acechándolos. Los habían cercado.

—Entonces sí los estaban persiguiendo…

Parecía que él le decía algo a ella, sin saber si cubrirla por la derecha o por la izquierda. Uno de los sujetos se acercó corriendo por la derecha con un bate, el pelirrojo hizo a un lado a la chica y se adelantó al golpe que le extendía el extraño, esquivándolo rápidamente para darle un certero puñetazo en la boca del estómago. El bate cayó al piso, segundos después cayó el tipo tosiendo y jadeando como enfermo sin poder moverse. Había sido una defensa grácil y efectiva. Bien, ese primer adversario había resultado fácil, pero cuando Shizune vio que otros cuatro se lanzaban al mismo tiempo por ambos flancos supuso que no importaba qué tan bueno fuera él defendiéndose, no podía partirles la cara y evitar que le hicieran algo a su acompañante al mismo tiempo.

"Si estuviera solo me las arreglaría por mi cuenta, pero tengo que velar por mi chica". Era verdad.

—Oh, maldición… ¡Vengan acá! ¡Apresúrense! —los llamó haciendo brazadas.

Ambos dudaron un instante, suficiente para angustiar a Shizune. La chica pareció convencerlo a él, comenzando a correr en dirección y tirando ahora ella de él. Un segundo tipo llegó hasta ellos, interceptándolos, pero el pelirrojo pudo reaccionar bien; tiró del brazo que sostenía la morena para detenerla y se adelantó a ella, llegando a estar frente al desconocido para pegarle un rápido cabezazo en la nariz.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó el pobre diablo, sujetándose su sangrante nariz fracturada.

Continuaron corriendo sin soltarse en ningún momento, la cajera tiró de la rejilla justo a tiempo para que entraran, y cuando hubieron atravesado el umbral él le ayudó a volver a bajarla y ella la aseguró con el grueso candado metálico. Ahora los tres yacían tirados en el piso de la mugrosa farmacia clandestina, asustados, sumidos en los jadeos de los dos recién llegados y agradecidos de haber podido asegurarse en esa pequeña fortaleza a tiempo.

—Ay, dios… ¿están…? —comenzó a preguntar Shizune… interrumpida de pronto por un fuerte golpe en las protecciones metálicas casi haciéndola vomitar su propio corazón.

Al verle, las dos mujeres retrocedieron instintivamente sobre sus ancas.

—No creas que te salvaste, Gaara. No eres tan suertudo como crees —le sonrió un sujeto con el rostro andrógeno y largo cabello oxigenado.

—Debe ser genial poder tirarse semejante niña rica, ¿eh? Pero, ya ves… no es tan fácil cuando tienes una mujer a la rastra a quien defender —continuó otro tipo, tenía el pelo blondo hasta parecer canoso y peinado bien tirante hacia atrás.

—Ten paciencia, no nos demoraremos mucho en derribar este montón de fierros —dijo un tercero con el pelo tan rojo como la persona a quien estaba amenazando, sacando a relucir un bate que al parecer estaba bien dispuesto a usar. Y atrás de esos tres comenzaban a apilarse el resto de los cazadores, ávidos de entrar a su refugio a golpes y fuerza bruta.

Magnífico. Ahora Shizune sería la culpable de la total destrucción y aniquilación de su actual fuente de trabajo y nuevo orgullo de Tsunade. Pero era optimista: al menos moriría de manos de un puñado de pandilleros y no asesinada lenta y cruelmente por su violenta jefa.

Entonces algo curioso sucedió. Un agudo crujido metálico se escuchó a no más de medio metro de distancia de su oreja. Volteó con curiosidad a ver de qué se trataba, jurando a los cielos que ese sonido le era muy familiar. Ahí vio la fuente de ese sonido, sostenido por un brazo pálido y tatuado, manejado por un pelirrojo de mirada furiosa y fija en el más cercano de sus enemigos.

El crujido era el del seguro de la Glock, que Shizune había dejado puesto tontamente todo ese tiempo, y más tontamente se había olvidado de ella entre tanto incidente confuso. Seguramente él la había recogido del suelo simplemente sin que ella se diera cuenta, y ahora apuntaba como un verdadero experto —a diferencia de la que "había hecho un curso"— con toda la intención de usarla. No por nada le había quitado el seguro, ¿no?

—No te atreverías —gruñó el segundo pelirrojo—. Tienes un historial que mantener limpio.

—Yo jamás les dispararía —contestó el chico tatuado, frío y calmo, cargando el arma y luego pegándole un tiro a la pierna del rubio; un sonoro aullido de dolor llenó la calle pero por el sonido del disparo esta vez no se oyó reclamo alguno de los vecinos—. Pero ésta señora de acá vio su negocio amenazado y tuvo que defenderse, ¿no es así? —le preguntó a la susodicha.

—Ah… yo… sí —contestó ansiosa y asustada, asintiendo como un cachorrito dopado.

—¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso, malnacido? —se quejó el acribillado ya en el piso y agarrándose la pierna con ambas manos.

—Te recomiendo que midas mejor tus palabras la próxima vez que quieras referirte a mi novia. Ya lárguense.

La amenaza surtió efecto. Entre dos se llevaron arrastrando al rubio quejumbroso y uno a uno se fueron retirando, todo el tiempo bajo la vigilia del tal Gaara, quien no bajaba la mirilla ni un instante. Su temple era de acero, sus manos se mantenían estáticas sin bajar un milímetro hasta el momento en que la descargara y la apoyara en el piso de baldosas plásticas. La tal Hinata se acercó en silencio a él, sonriendo como si le acabaran de regalar un peluche, regalándole un desinteresado beso en su hombro. Él suspiró como si nada, aprovechando la cercanía del rostro de la chica para darle un beso en la frente.

Él entonces alzó el arma otra vez más, alarmando a Shizune.

—Oh, dios, tomen lo que quieran… pero no me maten, ¿está bien?

Los dos se miraron aproblemados, pero no dijeron nada. El muchacho le puso el seguro otra vez al arma y se la entregó a su dueña.

—Lamento los problemas. Nos iremos en un momento —le dijo sin una pizca de calidez que le dedicaba a su consorte.

—Muchas gracias por dejarnos pasar. Gaara aún estaría peleando con ellos si no nos hubiera ayudado.

—Claro… —contestó la mujer automáticamente, profundamente confundida y contradecida.

—Quizás quiera llamar a la policía, no es mi intención que mienta para cubrirme. ¿Tiene un teléfono?

Shizune sentía como si acabara de comprender uno de los grandes misterios de la vida y todo encajara perfectamente. Él no la había secuestrado… y ella era realmente su novia. Nunca había sido su intención asaltar la farmacia, realmente los estaban persiguiendo y ellos realmente habían querido nada más que un refugio temporal todo ese tiempo. ¡Se sentía tan bien al descubrir la verdad finalmente!

Y… tan estúpida al mismo tiempo.

—Lo lamento; tenemos un teléfono, pero llamar a la policía nos traería problemas. Ésta es una farmacia sin papeles.

El tal Gaara bufó como si el comentario le divirtiera. Shizune creyó comprender… "pues mira quién es el criminal después de todo", debía haber pensado el chico. Y aparentemente tenía razón. Suspiró una quinta pesada vez esa noche y soltó el arma definitivamente poniéndole el seguro, volviéndola a dejar enganchada debajo del mesón.

—Lamento muchísimo… —quiso disculparse, pero la novia la interrumpió sacudiendo sus manos frente a su rostro enérgicamente y negando con la cabeza.

—¡No, no, no! Nada de eso. Estamos muy agradecidos por su ayuda. Ya estamos acostumbrados a que nos miren feo, supongo que es normal —le sonrió.

La enfermera le correspondió. Miró a todas partes un rato en silencio, sin saber qué hacer.

—Y bueno, ¿qué hacen los dos solos a esta hora de la noche? —les preguntó, más para rellenar el silencio que para hacer conversa.

—Se nos pasó la hora en la facultad con nuestro grupo de estudio —contestó ella.

—Sí, recuerdo mis días de universitaria… un prolongado suplicio de cuatro años —comentó Shizune, nostálgica. Pero enfermería era una cosa y fuera lo que estudiaran esos dos probablemente sería mucho más relajado que su propia experiencia—. Supongo que continuarán estudiando toda la noche para repasar bien.

—Oh, nada de eso —sonrió la chica, haciendo sentir a Shizune que había dado en el clavo—. Bueno, a los demás parecía que les costaba un poco… supongo que se quedarán encerrados en la biblioteca por algunas horas más… pero Gaara-kun y yo sólo los acompañamos un rato para explicarles algunas cosas. Al principio las ecuaciones de nomenclatura pueden costar un poco, pero después de practicar un rato ya es más fácil.

Shizune pestañeó.

—¿Qué carrera cursan? —quiso saber.

—Um… Gaara-kun está en Geología y yo en Ingeniería Industrial. Ambos entramos este año.

—¿De verdad?

—Um —asintió "Hinata"… que pensándolo mejor, tal vez sí era su verdadero nombre—. Tenemos algunas materias en común, entre ellas Química I.

—Oh. ¿A qué universidad van?

—A la universidad Central de Konoha —siguió sonriendo. Shizune no se lo esperaba; era una muy buena universidad, de hecho Tsunade se había graduado ahí mismo.

—Muéstrale tus credenciales para que te crea —masculló "Gaara" de mala gana, aún vigilando la salida del local. Había sido un doloroso golpe bajo para Shizune.

—Claro —sonrió la chica, sacando su billetera de un bolsillo dentro de su abrigo—. Éste es mi carnet de biblioteca.

Shizune extendió la mano para ver bien la credencial de la jovencita. En efecto, su nombre era Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, más bien. Ahí estaba su foto y algunos datos, todo encabezado bajo el dominio de la universidad Central de Konoha. Apenas terminó de darle un vistazo, Hinata le puso en frente otra identificación, esta vez la de su novio. Shizune pudo ver que Hinata sostenía una segunda billetera y de reojo el morral de su compañero que ahora estaba abierto. Esa niña era graciosa. Observó el documento, similar al anterior. Sabaku no Gaara, estudiante de Geología de la universidad Central de Konoha. Debía admitir que en la foto se veía bastante bien.

—Disculpen… no entiendo. ¿En qué lío se metieron para que unos delincuentes como aquellos los persiguieran en medio de la noche siendo sólo unos simples universitarios?

Hinata volteó hacia su novio, demorándose un poco en contestar.

—Es que… Gaara-kun… —comenzó a explicar, pero luego él tomó la palabra por ella.

—Tengo una mala fama, culpa de malas juntas antes de reformarme —fue toda su respuesta.

—Ya veo… ¿no me irán a causar problemas más tarde? ¿O a ustedes? —preguntó Shizune, comenzando a preocuparse.

—No lo creo. La mitad de ellos ha tenido problemas con la policía y la otra mitad no creo que tenga intenciones de recorrer ese camino; no les conviene hacer la denuncia para no tener que contestar respuestas. Además no deben tener idea que esta farmacia es ilegal. De cualquier manera… hablaré con algunos conocidos para que no vengan a molestar —contestó Gaara… llegando a sonar lúgubre.

—Te dije que necesitaba más tiempo para recargar la batería de mi móvil —comentó Hinata.

—Lo sé.

Silencio. Ella retomó las credenciales y las devolvió a sus respectivas billeteras. Luego metió la billetera de su novio en su mochila sin que él opusiera resistencia y se guardó la propia dentro de su abrigo. Él pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y continuó vigilando el exterior de la farmacia. Ella sólo se dejó abrazar, apoyando su cabeza sobre él y tomando la masculina mano que colgaba sobre su hombro.

Shizune se esforzó por no suspirar como estúpida frente a ellos. ¡Se veían tan lindos! Pero ya luego el silencio se hacía incómodo de nuevo.

—Y… ¿por qué Ingeniería Industrial?

—Herencia familiar —sonrió Hinata.

Shizune no comprendió bien su respuesta, mas no le dio importancia. Quiso preguntar cómo era que dos personas tan distintas se habían conocido para luego relacionarse íntimamente, pero lo consideró inoportuno. Largos minutos pasaron hasta que él cortó la nada con sus tranquilas palabras.

—Creo que ya.

—Bien. Muchas gracias, señora. Abriré el candado y le lanzaré la llave de vuelta, ¿sí?

—Oh, no hace falta.

Que le dijeran "señora" le dolía un poco, debía admitirlo. Pero bueno, ella los había confundido con criminales desalmados, así que se hacía justicia. Tomó sus llaves y les abrió. Cuando estuvieron del otro lado le agradecieron, se despidieron y se perdieron de vista.

Una vez más sentada, sola, aburrida y desgraciada, se reprochó a sí misma por la terrible confusión que había cometido con los pobres Gaara y Hinata. Suspiró con pesadumbre ya una sexta vez, poniéndose de pie y volviendo a sentarse en el banquito frente a la caja registradora. El estruendo de cajas desplomándose la hizo saltar en su sitio, pero luego oyó la aguda risa de su jefa y supo el porqué de tanto escándalo.

—La única adicta por los alrededores estuvo siempre dentro de esta farmacia —murmuró Shizune, acurrucándose sobre el mesón.

La vida consta, para pesar de las almas grandiosas y la gloria de los imbéciles, de puras apariencias. Tenía que darle crédito a Tsunade por aquella frase, después de todo tenía razón. Había mal juzgado a dos universitarios sólo por cómo los había percibido y casi se convertía en cómplice de una terrible tragedia a punta de prejuicios idiotas. Y ahí atrás tenía a esta verdadera genio de la medicina desperdiciándose en un frasco de alucinógenos y una petaca de alcohol.

Ahora lo entendía todo. No era que la directiva del hospital hubiera pensado que ya no se veía lo suficientemente bien como para mantenerla trabajando con ellos. Era que se habían dado cuenta de que su verdadera identidad no era la de una ilustre médico cirujano, sino la de una mujer que amaba más al sake que a su propia profesión. Oh, la vida. Oh, las cáscaras.

Le pegó un vistazo a su reloj pulsera: eran las dos y veinte de la mañana. Vaya, era temprano. Estuvo pendiente del parpadeo constante del tubo fluorescente del local por un largo rato cuando oyó a alguien acercarse.

—Buenas noches… otra vez.

Para sorpresa de Shizune era Hinata. Pero estaba extraña… bajaba su mirada, se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos y sonreía más recatadamente que la vez anterior. Encima estaba colorada.

—Buenas noches. ¿Otra vez los están siguiendo? ¿Dónde está tu novio?

—Oh, no, me parece que los que nos seguían ya se aburrieron de nosotros. Yo venía a…

Shizune se quedó esperando a que terminara de decir lo que estaba diciendo, pero no lo hizo; sólo se llevó las manos a la cara y puso una mueca indescifrable. ¿Por qué tanta confusión tan de repente? Entonces la jovencita se alejó corriendo del lugar, perdiéndose de vista sin siquiera despedirse de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios?

Nuevamente, pasos. Ahora era Gaara, más relajado que antes, como si le acabaran de contar algo gracioso.

—Sí, hola —dijo tranquilo e indiferente—. ¿Tiene preservativos?

* * *

><p><em>"sí, sé que me debería estar poniendo al día con mis otras historias... pero es que la inspiración me vino y no pude contenerme!" ...les suena conocido?<em>

_sí, detesto cuando hacen -hacemos- eso. pero es que es verdad, y es que así funciona la negligencia y el poco profesionalismo del escritor aficionado. nomás anoche se me ocurrió hacer una viñeta de esto y terminó en cinco mil ochocientas treinta y tres palabras de un one-shot que aún no estoy segura en qué categoría ubicarlo._

_bueno, para no aburrir a nadie: sigo viva. mi cerebro... no tanto. sí, escribí algo que no tiene nada qué ver con ninguna de las historias que le debo a la sociedad, pero para su consuelo -y mi defensa- les digo que es un simple one-shot. no me interesa endeudarme con más tramas de cinco hilos simultáneos y veinte personajes que debe ser actualizada en menos de un siglo. PUAJ!_

_ahora grito: libertad, libertad!_

_espero que les haya gustado. si me comentan me harán sonreír. a mi juicio, es justo._


End file.
